


Ouija (wouldja) Like to Play a Game

by WheresMyWings



Series: Graphic Tees [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Wintershock graphic tees strike again at 5AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Darcy wants to play a game. Bucky is the victim. In the game of love, everyone comes out a winner.Whatever, that was my cute way of saying that Darcy and Bucky just do cute stuff in this fic.





	Ouija (wouldja) Like to Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is an "art imitates life" kinda thing. I have the shirt and I wore it today and my 'moon cycle' is around the corner so my boobs are annoying and I grabbed them, lightly, to calm them down and my brain did this. This was an unnecessarily weird and specific way to start a fic but eh, it's how we roll in the shire.

Bucky is laying on the couch watching tv when Darcy strolls in the common room. “Hey Buck, let’s play a game.” 

“Sure, what’d you have in mind?” He asks. Any game with that mouth and those curves is a game worth playing. She grabs a soda from the fridge, takes a few sips and thinks for a moment.

“How about Ouija!” He glances over at her and notices she’s wearing a hoodie with her Daisy Dukes and sneakers. Not being a fashion icon or one to judge he doesn't question Darcy’s attire.

“The game that scary movie we watched the other night was about?” 

“Exactly.” She finishes up her drink, answering excitedly with a glint in her eye. 

“I mean, I guess. If that's what you want.” He sits up and puts the remote on the coffee table.

“Fantastic!” She walks over to him and straddles his lap, thoroughly surprising him. 

“Wait, what are you doin?” The blush splashes his cheeks and he throws up his hands in shock.

“Playing the game.” She starts kissing his neck and slips her hands underneath his shirt to rub his abs.

Bucky sits there dumbstruck for a few seconds before finally placing his hands on her waist, trying to simultaneously not help her grind her body in his lap while wanting her to move!

“But I thought you--fuck--wanted to play a board game!” 

She lean back into his line of sight and slowly unzips her hoodie to reveal a cute crop top. “I never said anything about a board.” 

She giggles and he reacts accordingly: enthusiastically kissing her after seeing her shirt and placing his hands on her chest. A spirit was about to be summoned alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [shirt](https://witchbae.com/collections/threads/products/im-good). I actually have this one. And a bunch of others from the site! XD I accidentally bought two “why so Sirius” ones so I think I’m gunna cut up the sides or do something cute so it's a ‘different’ shirt.  
> 


End file.
